monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain's Curse
Captain's Curse was a 1941 Willy's monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports since 2007. The truck, driven by Pablo Huffaker, uses the same chassis as Blacksmith, his previous truck, but with a new pirate theme and color scheme. Pablo mainly drove it at the Monster Jam World Finals. In 2008, Huffaker turned the truck over to Alex Blackwell. History In 2007, he debuted Captain's Curse at the Monster Jam World Finals 8, winning Freestyle with a score of 34. In 2008, Pablo Huffaker sold the Captain's Curse body to FELD Motorsports and ran a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles body. Captain's Curse has since been driven by Alex Blackwell. Captain's Curse has toured with Rod Schmidt and his Grave Digger since 2008, but in 2010, it toured with Batman. The truck became well known for its infamous crash during Monster Jam World Finals 10 during the racing finals versus Maximum Destruction. The trucks were racing down Thunder Alley and, approaching the turn, the throttle on the Captain's Curse truck got stuck, causing it to tumble into the stadium seats, landing about 15 feet from spectators and only about 10 feet from a camera operator. It turned out, Alex had deliberately flipped the truck into the stands to avoid crashing into the wall head on. Thankfully, the truck only landed in a section of the stands that was closed off for safety reasons, as a result, nobody was injured, however, some portions of the stands (mainly fences) were damaged, but were repaired as it seems. Infamously, the crash was not aired on Speed's episode of the show, namely due to controversy circling monster trucks after 2 unrelated deaths earlier that year. Despite FELD's attempt to censor the crash. however, it has since been uploaded to YouTube and has earned over 4 million views. In 2012, Alex went to drive Wolverine, so Captain's Curse was temporarily shelved, except for when Pablo drove it at the World Finals. In 2013, Alex returned to a revamped Captain's Curse with an inverted paint scheme. Blackwell competed in every World Finals since 2013 with this body until 2016, when Captain's Curse did not compete (although it appeared at the Pit Party as a non-competing truck). Fans who were surprised by Captain's Curse's absence were led to believe that Blackwell was actually competing as the unknown driver of Doom's Day; this is yet to be confirmed. In 2017, Alex Blackwell transferred to Megalodon, and Captain's Curse was retired once again. It could be assumed that Pirate's Curse is this truck's successor, due to the similar designs and name. Trivia * Captain's Curse is one of three trucks to make its official debut at the World Finals, the others being Hot Wheels (in 2002), and Nitro Circus (in 2009). * This same truck has had two major crashes at the World Finals where the truck flipped out of the boundaries of the track. The first time was in 2001 at Monster Jam World Finals 2, where the truck, known as Blacksmith at the time, flipped over the dumpsters at the end of the racing track. That same chassis, after it began running as Captain's Curse, also flipped into the stands during Captain's Curse's infamous crash at Monster Jam World Finals 10, 8 years later, in 2009. Gallery bf0b32d3-07e1-42d7-91dc-a4cf78cde973.jpg|Captain's Curse at World Finals 8 wf807029.jpg|Ditto wf8019.jpg|Ditto 2190279003 591ab76b39.jpg|Captain's Curse 2008-2012 0734afb2-2b08-45d7-acaf-b6e7c9cc67b1.jpg|Captain's Curse 2013-2016 Captains_Curse.jpg|Captain's Curse, Crashing into the stands. CaptainsBeenCursed.jpg|Another view Blacksmithrender.jpg|Captain's Curse's Digital render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction 2010 SE-MD Captains Curse (3).jpg|Jaded from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack Ce-deumWQAI_fT0.jpg captin'scursePR.jpg|Black Original render captain'scurseconceptart.png|Concept art cc.jpg|Captain's Curse circa 2013 captain'scurseconcept.jpg C.C.SplitFace.jpg C.C.Skeleton1.jpg C.C.Human.jpg cc-ship-03_orig.jpg|Cancelled 2017 design Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Retired Trucks